Recently, mobile communication devices and small personal computers are mounted with a camera module capable of generating a digital image or a digital video corresponding to an outside light. A camera module includes an image sensor module changing an outside light to an image and a lens focusing the outside light to the image sensor module. A conventional camera module is disadvantageously fixed by the lens and the image sensor module, and a distance between the lens and the image sensor module cannot be adjusted to make it difficult to obtain a high quality image desired by a user.
Recently, a distance between the lens of a camera module and the image sensor can be adjusted by a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) to obtain a very high quality image from the camera module. A conventional VCM is configured in such a manner that an image sensor module is arranged at a rear surface, or a rear side of a base, and an IR (Infrared) filter is arranged at the rear surface of the base.
However, the IR filter recently suffers from a disadvantage in that, concomitant with increased resolution of an image sensor module, quality of an image or a video generated by the image sensor module greatly deteriorates in a case a foreign object such as dust is penetrated into the IR filter.